This Core is responsible for the collection, typing, and storage of sera from all patients with monoclonal gammopathies. . Clinical and laboratory information on these patients will be collected and abstracted and a clinical database will be created for rapid retrieval and analysis. Patients will be characterized as having monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significance (MGUS), multiple myeloma (MM), smoldering multiple myeloma (SMM), primary systemic amyloidosis (AL), and related disorders. Bone marrow and peripheral cells will be collected in DMSO for current and future studies for all projects. The morphologic, proliferative, and apoptotic status of plasma cells of patients with MGUS, MM, SMM, and AL will be done. Cells from bone marrow and peripheral blood will be collected and sorted by flow cytometry. We will continue to develop cell lines from patients with multiple myeloma. We have successfully integrated Cell Bank data into the Monoclonal Gammopathies databank. This allows ready retrieval of specimens based on the patient's diagnosis and clinical features and the number of cells available for the investigators of this Program.